ICE
by xXKaylieXx
Summary: Winter didn't see it coming. Eh, But the creature across the street turned out to be pretty amazing anyway.. Might be Jack/OC idk lets see how things go..


(A/N Hi.. This is technically my first ever fanfiction... I'm excited, yet nervous at the same time. I guess its a little weird to be nervous but oh well anyway, I hope you enjoy my story! I know nobody likes mary-sues so i'm really trying my best guys! Enjoy! Tell me if you think I should continue.. Also, i'm a bit on the shy side so dont mind me if it takes a while to respond to reviews.. -Kaylie)

**ICE** - A Jack Frost Fanfiction

Waking up in a pitch black room is not one of my most favorite activities. My head swings around, looking for the outline of my lamp on my bedside table. Stopping a moment to look outside at the gently falling snowflakes outside my window, I swing my arms around until I hit the chain on my lamp. Pulling the string, I blink in the new brightness.

As my eyes adapt and the burning sensation fades behind, I get up to open my door, childish instincts kicking in. Whereas, I would always go out into the hallway and flip on the hall light. But I grew out of it when I was thirteen. Upon opening my door I am greeted by more darkness, only the gentle glow of the Christmas tree in the living room.

I scurry back to bed, finding the house is cold. I pull the covers up to my chin, watching snowflakes and frost gather on my windowsill. I watch busy towns people up bright and early at 5am in the morning just to be early to work. Its quiet, just the faintest noises of cars and wind. The dark street looks haunting and comforting, dusted with snow, dark and lit by the glow of the streetlamps.

I watch for god only knows how long. Until I see it. Just the outline of a boy... He appears to be flying, shooting through the snowflakes with a curved staff in hand. The realization that I just woke up and was probably hallucinating dawns on me and I rub my tired eyes. I groan when I catch myself in my mirror. Dark brown hair in tatters, usually bright blue eyes a dull, sea green, skin an ugly waking yellow color, and worst of all, the dark purple bruises under my eyes from my lack of rest.

I voice my thoughts, scolding myself. "Good lord, Winter, learn to sleep." I sigh, rubbing my repulsive looking eyes. Looking at the window, I have to stifle a frightened scream. The thing.. Its so close. Sitting on the streetlight vertical my house, oblivious to the waking teenage girl staring at him.. Or is it a her? I'll just assume that _it_, is an it.

At one point, I went over and quietly shut the window. Then, after getting incredulously spooked, slammed it shut quite loudly, causing creature to look at me. Of course, being myself, I collapsed under my windowsill, in hopes not to be seen. I took a quick peek over the windowsill, wondering what the creature was doing. Just sitting there. On a lamp post. Looking casual. I'm getting my head checked after nine.

Deciding to be bold, I tossed on some clothes and combed my hair. Quietly creeping down the stairs and into the porch, I put on my earmuffs, mittens, my coat, and my boots.

''Winter! You lunatic! You cannot just go approach some kind of.. Thing sitting on a lamp post!'' I reprimand myself in a whisper, but I am already out the door. Making it look like I am walking towards the park across the road from my house, I try to look as casual as a teenage girl can walking to a park at five in the morning. I imagine what my mother would say if she saw me "_Winter_ _Evastine_! _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _outside_ _at_ _this_ _ungodly_ _hour_!" Is most likely how she would word it.

Once I get to the park, I am well aware of a pair of eyes watching me curiously. But I don't dare look up. No way. I go towards the swing, sitting on it quietly and moving my legs back and forth until i'm swinging ever so slightly. I finally dare look up at the creature sitting on the streetlight, but to my horror, its gone. '_Sweet_ _jesus_, _Winter_, _get_ _back_ _in_ _the_ _house_! _Go_! _Go_!' I scream inwardly. I am just getting up off the swinging when I hear a voice behind me.

"What are you doing outside so late?"

(A/N sorry if it sucked. Probably did. But, it is only the first chapter, so lets see where this goes eh? Sorry about the cliffhanger, But I update alot. When I don't have writers block. So,um, don't get your hopes up... When I get writers block. Its severe. Anyway! I looove feedback! So review!)

Crap. Forgot the disclaimer. Here:

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or anything associated with the movie/books

-Kaylie


End file.
